homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Homefront)
This is a timeline of events chronicling the events of Homefront and the events preceding it. Many of the events are sourced from Newspapers found in the game. Pre-2000s 1910 * August 22: The Empire of Japan occupies the Korean Peninsula. 1912 * April 15: Kim Il-sung, future founder of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea), is born. 1939 * September 1: World War II begins with the Nazi German invasion of Poland. 1941 * December 7: The United States enters World War II following the Japanese surprise attack at Pearl Harbor. 1942 * February 16: Kim Jong-il is born. 1945 * August 6-9: The United States drops two atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Japan unconditionally surrenders on August 15th. * August 28: The Korean peninsula is split at the 38th parallel with the North administered by the Soviet Union and the South administered by the United States. * September 2: World War II ends with the surrender of Japan to the Allied powers. 1947 * The Cold War begins. 1948 * August 15: The Republic of Korea (South Korea) is established. * September 9: The Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea) is established. 1949 * October 1: The Chinese Civil War ends in Communist victory. The People's Republic of China is established. 1950 * June 25: The Korean War begins with the North invading the South. * October 25: Chinese forces intervene in the Korean War on the side of North Korea. 1953 * July 27: The Korean War ends with an armistice. The two Koreas are technically at a state of war. 1960s * Hopper Lee's grandparents escape North Korea and seek asylum in the United States. 1966-1969 * The Korean DMZ conflict occurs. 1982 * January 8: Kim Jong-un is born. 1983 * October 9: North Korean agents attempt to assassinate the South Korean President while visiting in Burma known as the Rangoon Bombing. Salmusa's father takes part in this. 1990's *The Utah survivalists, fearing the effects of the Y2K bug, begin acquiring weapons and prepare for an apocalyptic scenario. 1994 * The North Korean famine of 1994 occurs. 2000s 2001 *'September 11': A group of Al-Qaeda terrorists hijack four American airliners and use in a series of terrorists acts. Two are flown into the World Trade Center towers in New York City, the third is flown into the Pentagon, and the fourth crashing in Shanksville, Pennsylvania. For the first time in aviation history, all air traffic within American airspace are ordered to either land or are diverted elsewhere. *'October 7:' The United States and its allies invade Taliban-controlled Afghanistan and promptly overthrows the Taliban. The War on Terror has begun. 2003 * March 20: The Iraq War begins. 2006 *'July 6': North Korea stages a series of missile tests that began at 3:30 AM local time (2:30 PM ET) and lasted for five hours. According to Pentagon officials, the Taepodong 2 missile failed 40 seconds into its launch. The U.S., Japan and the United Nations strongly condemned the tests.Pentagon: North Korean missile test fails 2006 * April 9: Saddam Hussein is executed for crimes against humanity. 2009 *'June 29': Kim Jong-il, the eccentric and brutal leader of North Korea, officially appoints his son, Kim Jong-un, as his intended successor.Kim Jong-il Appoints Successor 2010s 2010 *A North Korean submarine sank the South Korean naval ship Cheonan, killing 46 South Korean sailors as a result.[[Wikipedia:ROKS Cheonan sinking|ROKS Cheonan sinking]] 2011 *North Korea conducts a nuclear missile test as a "rightful" response to "Western aggression", resulting in another round of U.N. sanctions. 2012 *'January 2': Kim Jong-il dies and is succeeded by his son, Kim Jong-un, who declares his intention to reunite the two Koreas.North Korean Dictator reported dead *'March 18': Appointed by the United Nations and resulting of intense suspicion on the part of the U.S. State Department, Hans Blix and his investigation team are unable to locate weapons of mass destruction anywhere in the country of North Korea. Kim Jong-un has publicly stated on numerous occasions his intent to re-engage with the rest of the world through openness and transparency, surprising the international community.Blix Unable to Find WMDs in North Korea *'May 18': In the wake of falling demand for Chinese-made goods, workers at a Taiwanese facility near Beijing clashed with authorities after a wave of firings. The year has seen a loss of 15% of jobs in the manufacturing sector in China and many experts suspect that the trend will continue as the recent crash in the housing market continues to ravage the American economy.Violence and Protest sweeps China as manufacturing jobs disappear *'October 5': In a joint press conference with his British counterpart, the President of the United States announced that both governments will begin withdrawing troops from Iraq and transitioning military control to the U.S.-trained Iraqi military.United States begins phased withdrawal from Middle East 2013 *'February 19': Kim Jong-un achieves in negotiating peace between North and South Korea, forming the foundation for the Greater Korean Republic. He also receives the Nobel Peace Prize for his accomplishment of Korean reunification.Kim Jong-un receives Nobel Prize *'April 24': Saudi Arabia and Iran have since filled the void of the United States' former presence in the Middle East, and emerging as superpowers as they begin in expanding their respective militaries. The Iraqi government is left on shaky ground as the Middle Eastern superpowers are scrambling for control in Iraq.Iran accuses Saudi Arabia of escalating arms race in Middle East *'August 27': The U.S. military begins their withdrawal from South Korea, planning to be completely out in five years.US Forces in South Korea head home *'November 17': South Korea sweeps in a new wave of nationalism resulting from the global economic downturn in which the newly elected South Korean government blames the U.S. for the financial crisis. Critics in the U.S. rebutted on South Korea's claims and clarifying the Korean economic problems stemming from re-integrating millions of poor, unskilled North Koreans into the regional economy. Many South Koreans believes the U.S./South Korea military alliance has lost its value, and that the U.S. military presence in the country is no longer needed.As Nationalism sweeps country, Korea blames economic woes on US *'December 3': A series of reforms aimed at stomping speculation in the sector, enacted after the wild price spikes in 2008, temporarily appeared to smooth out fluctuations in the market. However, a cascade of unforeseen events (including a strike in Venezuela and ongoing political instability in Nigeria) cause analysts to question the global market's ability to keep pace with demand, and result in oil prices as low as $70 a barrel and as high as $200, making it difficult to say how a market as essential to global economic health will weather any additional instability. Analysts also fear that as demand returns and supply cannot be met, prices will skyrocket out of control, further depressing the global economy, and major American automobile manufacturers are feeling the crunch as demand for personal vehicles has bottomed out, possibly affecting other petroleum dependent sectors.Wild fluctuations in oil market lead to instability, uncertainty 2014 *U.S. Military forces finish their withdrawal from South Korea in a short but moving flag-lowering ceremony at the Yongsan Garrison.Homefront Timeline *'March 16': Kim Jong-un continues to reverse his father's policies, including an audit of the prisoners in North Korea's notorious labor camps, calling for a dismantling of the Demilitarized Zone, and begins the first steps toward integrating the economies and militaries of the two Koreas.Korean Integration Continues *'April 3': The Korean governments plan on integrating the large majority of 4 million strong North Korean soldiers into South Korea's military structure.Unified Korean Military will include many North Korean soldiers *'May 4': The United States and Japan broke off talks to extend America's presence on the Island of Okinawa. Citizens both in Japan and the U.S. see the massive economic costs resulting from the forces in the area as wasteful and not particularly valuable in an age of pronounced economic decline.American military seen as unwanted in new era of East Asian peace *'July 21': Facing increased pressure from policy makers, the Pentagon has announced its plan to re-scope the U.S. military's procurement priorities and focusing more on Special Operations teams and the use of unmanned vehicles.US Military to scale back, refocus *'August 27': The global economy continues to decline, with palpable effects all over the United States, with Americans waiting for hours in line to receive supplies and simple goods (such as asthma medicine) that were once easy to come by.Global Economy Bites Back *'November 1': General Motors declares bankruptcy for the second time. Gas is priced at $9 a gallon, as American consumers are beginning to value cars that are less status symbols and more machines of a specific quality and function.The biggest industrial collapse ever: GM declares bankruptcy a second time *'November 14': Due to the arms race between Iran and Saudi Arabia, both Middle Eastern nations have successfully achieved in testing and gaining nuclear weapons.Iran, Saudi Arabia test nuclear weapons 2015 *Gas prices rise up to $20 a gallon, partly due to increasing instability in the Middle East. Survivalist books like Jon Irving's "The American Survivalist" become bestsellers in the United States. United States unemployment rate is at 30%. *'February 28': Kim Jong-un becomes the first president of the established Greater Korean Republic in the first democratic elections held in the newly reunited country. More than 70% of the country's combined population turned out to give him an overwhelming majority in the popular vote.Two Koreas united in landmark vote *'July': The Iraqi government collapses after 3 years of ethnic unrest. *'August 5': As the economies of China and the United States continue to simultaneously collapse, Russia signs a "mutual interest" pact with Ukraine, keeping their oil between the two countries, and cutting off all oil and natural gas trade with the rest of Europe. American commentaries note that this action will inevitably have brutal consequences for Western Europe. *'August 17': The Korean People's Army has become the backbone of the Korean military and are modernized under Kim Jong-un.New Korean president plans to modernize the Korean military *'August 18': Following Iran's incursion into the northern provinces of Iraq last year, Saudi Arabia moved into Iraq's southern provinces with the goal of protecting the Sunni Muslim refugees in the area.Iraq: A Nation Divided *'September 2': The aircraft carrier USS John C. Stennis joined the USS Theodore Roosevelt as being the second ship of its type to be decommissioned as part of the U.S. military's downsizing efforts, as large capital ships have become to be regarded as redundant, expensive and inflexible.Aircraft carriers decommissioned, navy to downsize 2016 *The U.S. Army withdraws from Japan and other countries overseas, focusing on its instability back home. *Texas begins closing its borders to refugees through bloodshed. *Due to an extremely cold winter and the inability to heat homes, the U.S. states of New York, Minnesota and Delaware have each reported over 10,000 deaths from hypothermia and cold related illnesses. To combat this the Government sets up "national heating centers", large facilities to heat over 20,000 high-risk individuals across the northern states.The winter of freezing death *'February 13': American professors and students in the reunited Korea are critical of the new regime, indicating that Kim Jong-un's government is far from a democracy and made measures to quash all opposition to his "New Chosun Party", the dominating political party of the Korean government.New Korea far from a democracy *'May 21': The U.S. Pacific Fleet is consolidated to Pearl Harbor for the first time since World War II, as a result of funding reductions. The Navy refocuses its mission on the rampant piracy and drug smuggling that plagues the west coast of North America.US Pacific Fleet consolidated to Pearl Harbor *'June 8': Saudi Arabia, along with Syria, Jordan, Egypt and Turkey, declared a coalition to stabilize and guide the shaky nation of Iraq with support from the United States. Iran belligerently called the coalition an "unacceptable Saudi intervention," and declared its intent to defend Iraq from Saudi Arabia turning the country into a "client state." With support from the Kurds and the resurgent Afghani Taliban, Iran launched its first incursions into Iraq.An already unstable Iraq implodes with violence *'June 8': Representatives from the US Immigration and Naturalization Service and Citizenship and Immigration Canada announce an end to the longstanding "Open Borders" policy that has defined the relationship between the United States and Canada. Special permits still continue to be issued for vehicles carrying critical supplies, including oil and building materials, as well as food and medicine.Canada ends "Open Borders" policy with United States *'September 18': Rising demand from across the globe, coupled with instability in the Persian Gulf region, have caused gas prices in the U.S. to skyrocket. The Californian state government reacted to the fuel crisis in its state by implementing a rationing system, focusing on interstate shipping with an emphasis on food and medicine, and to discourage using gasoline for personal transportation.American gas prices rise to record highs as Great Arab War escalates *'November 26': California joined Texas and Florida in enacting strict border control policies with the states along their northern borders. Meant to curb the influx of starving, freezing Americans from the north, the policies have been met with controversy and outrage.Southern states enact stronger border control policies 2017 *The EMP grenade is developed. *'February 23': The military of the newly reunified Korea strives for focus and relentless perfectionism, training on technologies imported from all over the world, including from the United States.North Korean special forces aim to be "best in the world" *'July 2': Due to the changes brought about by the Great Arab War's disruption of global energy supplies, many in New York embrace an old-fashioned way of life, with more and more rooftops and balconies bearing patches of green bearing fruit and vegetables.Rooftop gardens a way of life for some urbanites *'July 7': Following an alleged assassination attempt by Korean agents on the Japanese royal family, violent protests and riots erupted as ethnic Koreans in Japan are attacked by Japanese demonstrators and nationalists.Racial conflicts turn bloody in Japan *'August 2': Gasoline in the U.S. has become increasingly scarce in recent months, which many blame on the ongoing unrest in the Middle East. Illegal black market gas dealerships are becoming widespread in America.East coast black markets light up *'August 23': In response to the violent attacks on ethnic Koreans in Japan, on Korean television President Kim Jong-un promises to protect Korean countrymen overseas.Kim Jong-un promises to protect Koreans worldwide *'September 18': A school bus driver was killed attempting to steal petrol by two State Troopers at an Atlanta gas station. *'September 23': Korea speaks out against Japan at a UN meeting in Brussels, providing compelling photographic evidences that Japanese police are involved in systematic attacks against ethnic Koreans. As tension in Japan escalates, Korean nationals are returning to the mainland while others fell victim to Japanese nationalists.Korean government demands international condemnation against Japan *'October 29': Martial law is declared in the U.S. due to an outbreak of riots after the financial crash and the crumbling of U.S. infrastructure.Martial Law Declared as US cities descend into chaosUS Infrastructure crumbles as debt become unmanageable, tax revenues decline 2018 *The XM10, a U.S. weapons prototype project loses its funding due to the economic struggles of the country. Government agricultural subsidies dry up this year, forcing many farmers to find jobs in the cities. *'April 1': Korea declares war on Japan, as Kim Jong-un declared that Korea had a "heavenly mandate" to protect ethnic Koreans being murdered in Japan.Korea declares war against Japan *'April 7': In a losing war against the Korean People's Army, and after the destruction of one of its nuclear facilities by Korean special forces, Japan surrenders and is capitalized into a vassal state.Japanese capitulates to Korean occupation *'October 5': The U.N., led by the United States, passed a resolution condemning Korea for the destruction of a Japanese nuclear power plant as a human rights violation. However, the U.N. is helpless to act.UN condemns North Korean occupation of Japan 2019 *The U.N. (at least temporarily) goes out of commission. *'February 2': French authorities presented evidences that the GKR is creating nuclear weapons within Japan. The Korean military was found in a major nuclear facility working on fuel for missiles. Said missiles are based on an American-made Peacekeeper ICBM.North Korea suspected of developing nuclear weapons in Japan *'July 7': Faced with a lack of food and a looming winter, many Americans have decided to take matters into their own hands and coming into direct conflict with an ineffective National Guard. The U.S. government decides in deploying the U.S. military into the hardest-hit cities.Anarchy in the US as National Guard fails to restore order *'December 12': Civilians riot over MRE rations being distributed by Maryland National Guardsmen. 2020s 2020 *Canada closes its borders to the United States. *'August 8': The Greater Korean Republic has overtaken all other nations as the number one supplier of enterprise and military-grade electronics.Korea now largest supplier of American purchased Microprocessors *'October 18': Korean Special Forces and the Iranian Coalition work together in joint operations in northern Iraq to help restore order.Korean Officials provide details of Iraq Operations *'November 18': The U.S. military takes over the functions of many emergency services, as well as the distribution of basic goods. Due to this, Americans withdraw from the suburbs in favor of life in the U.S. military-managed urban centers.Suburban flight grows as martial law begins to restore order 2021 *The GKR successfully annexes most of the nations in Southeast Asia. A new pandemic known as the "Knoxville Cough" breaks out in America. The American isolationist movement grows. The H5N1 virus, after causing almost 100,000 deaths worldwide is labeled a pandemic by the World Health Organization. *'April 7': On Tuesday, Malaysia became the fifth country to join Kim Jong-un's Greater Korean Republic, doing so willingly. Vietnam and Cambodia become additional candidates for membership.Greater Korean Republic Grows *'May 28': Due to the GKR's dominance of the microchip industry, many throughout the world, including the U.S. military, make use of Korean products. It is discovered that every Korean-made microchip has a massive backdoor exploit waiting to be activated, resulting in caution and skepticism.Massive backdoors uncovered in Korean-supplied circuitry *'July 14': The Center for Disease Control and Prevention issues a no-travel warning to Minnesota and Ohio due to cases of Knoxville cough being identified in St. Paul and Akron.East Coast paralyzed as pandemic strikes population 2022 *Mexico closes its borders to America, in order to prevent the Knoxville Cough contagion. Hyperinflation pushes the U.S. dollar to the edge of collapse. *'June 9': Cargo carriers, having since abandoned from use due to the economic slide, are retrofitted by the GKR military for a flexible means of transportation. The first converted cargo carrier left from the Port of Busan, carrying a contingent of Korean troops to Japan to help quell the rebellious Northern Prefectures.Cargo carriers find new life in Korean Military *'August 19': Federal officials allow the Congressional "Declaration of a Public Health Emergency" to expire, signaling an official end to the Knoxville Cough that has rocked the Midwest, with at least 18 million casualties resulting from the pandemic. The World Health Organization stated that peak H5N1 activity had likely passed for most of the world, but the virus was still circulating in some regions.18 Million Dead as Knoxville Cough burns out 2023 *The Korean People's Army reaches 25 million total personnel, becoming the largest standing military in the world.North Korean Military grows *'October 3': Nations around the world lauded the GKR for its recent "peacekeeping" intervention in a civil war in Nigeria, as international suspicion of the Greater Korean Republic appears to be transforming into a more positive opinion.GKR Peacekeeping mission in Nigeria a success 2024 *'May 6': The GKR launches its own fleet of satellites based on the captured M-V rockets at the Uchinoura Space Center to "support" America's failing GPS system, which America could no longer afford to maintain.North Korea launches first group of next-gen GPS satellites 2025 *'January 16': Thursday - The Greater Korean Republic, using a military satellite disguised as a GPS satellite, detonate an EMP blast over the United States, shutting down all electronic devices throughout the country and wiping out much of North America's power grid. *'January 18-20': KPA forces seize Hawaii. *'January 21': The current President of the United States, who has served for two terms, gives a farewell address noting the massive changes the Union has endured, and leaves the office to his successor.Farewell address from the President to the people of the United States *'January 25': KPA forces begin landing in the continental United States, landing in San Francisco and dropping paratroopers in the Midwest beginning the occupation. 2026 . Las Vegas, NV. November 24, 2026.]] The KPA has occupied the United States for one year. Contact with the U.S. east of the Mississippi River is lost to the occupied west. The KPA launches Operation Water Snake to irradiate the Mississippi River and the surrounding area, effectively creating a border between the occupied west and free east. A mass grave is created in St. Louis. *'January 12-22': The first resistance cells spring up across the NKFOA. *'January 24': Las Vegas is lost. *'March 16': Salt Lake City is destroyed. *'November 24': Hoover Dam is re-named in honor of Kim Jong-un. 2027 2027 is the third year of the Korean Occupation. The events of Homefront take place in this year. The population of the United States is down to 275 million from 310 million in 2010. *'September 1': The events of Why We Fight begin with the forceful removal of Robert Jacobs from his apartment in Montrose by the KPA and his subsequent escape thanks to the American Resistance. *'September 2': The Montrose Resistance infiltrates the Montrose labor camp, steals GPS locater beacons, and kills dozens of KPA soldiers. *'September 3': The Montrose and Gunnison Resistance assault a KPA fuel depot in Montrose. In retaliation, the KPA firebomb half of Montrose including the Oasis safehouse. The Montrose Resistance escapes from the town. *'September 3': The "Battle of Sierra Street" occurs in Modesto, California. *'After September 3': The Montrose Resistance assaults a Survivalist encampment in Utah and secure a Scout Helicopter. The group then hijacks three KPA fuel tankers. They then join with U.S. forces for the Battle of San Francisco, ending in a major U.S. victory, leading to the European Union convening to debate support for America at long last. *'September 8': Montrose Elementary School opens for the new year. It is doubtful that many children attend due to the suppression of the September 3rd uprising. Trivia *It may be noted that the backstories of Homefront produced by Kaos Studios somehow coincidentally, yet rarely predict future events. The actual death of Kim Jong-il occurred only a month before the prediction in the game's backstory. *The Homefront setting share some similarities to Frontlines: Fuel of War, which was also developed by Kaos Studios. These include a global energy crisis, a worldwide avian influenza outbreak, and a rising East Asian superpower. Sources de:Homefront/Zeitlinie Category:Backstory Category:Events